Luna's Twilight
by peacelovin
Summary: What if Bella was never there, but Luna was? Twilight but with a different girl and my own plot twists. *Cue evil laughter* jk... not really. ABANDONED
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, So. this is my first Fanficiton, so tell me if it is good or bad. There may be some grammatical mistakes but I will try to fix them. Thanks! Commet plz! I love feedback. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. But I do own Luna. :) **

**LPOV**

"LUNA! Wake up! It is almost time for school!" my dad, Charlie, yelled. Ugh. First day of school. I peeled open my eyes to see that it was 7:30. It take ten minutes to get to school and classes start at eight. Great. Ten minutes is not enough to shower, blow dry, pick out...

7:31. God! I just spent a minute on how much time I don't have. I rolled out of bed and slipped into some jeans and my Beatles t-shirt. I showered last night don't worry. I put my long red hair in a half ponytail and put on my blue Chucks. I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth because in the morning I have dragon breath. Gross. After I brushed my teeth I went down stairs.

"_Good morning, Charlie_." I thought to Charlie as I walked into the kitchen. You might not understand the meaning behind that. I don't talk. I mean I can but I just choose not to because I have other means of talking. I can send out thoughts to other people. I call it mind-talking because I can't read their mind but I can speak to it. I like talking that way better. Others can talk to me too with their minds. They just have to talk to me with their minds. It is handy when taking tests in Trig.

"Hey, Luna. Cutting it close aren't you?" Charlie looked at me from behind his newpaper.

"Meh." was all that I replied. I grabbed a muffin and my keys and headed to my car. My beloved 2010 Mustang GTO . Sitting in the driveway in all it's red and black shiny glory. Charlie got for me as a homecoming present. I don't know where he got he money but I thanked him profusly afterwards. I got into my Mustang and drove to school.

I'm a junior at Forks High School. Who names their town after a eating utensil? Just saying. It is my first day in the school so I know absolutely no one. I get out of my car and walk to the office to get my schedule and a map to the school. I have Biology first hour. Great. Not my best subject and the classes are 85 minutes long. At least I only have four classes a day.

My first two classes went okay. I talked... reluctantly. This guy named Mike Newton was making scenarios in his head so he was talking to me. That was annoying as hell. I so wanted to think back give an answer but that would probably make him go crazy. I'm not that mean so I didn't. It would have been funny though. I was starving by the time lunch came around.

I'm a girl with curves so I eat. Not like those aneorix looking girls. I got the main entree, which was chicken nuggets, and some grapes and a milk. The milks were only a pint. A freaking pint! That is only only two cups! I can down that in five seconds. How old do they think we are, 6? Oh well. I was leaded by the non-stop talking wanna-be Barbie doll Jessica Stanley back to her table. Mike was there too. He needed to stop making scenrios in his head because everytime he sees me he is making up a plan to ask me to the homecoming dance. God I just wanted to... I don't know what I wanted to do but it would have to be violent so he would stop thinking those things! That is the bad side to my power.

The door to the cafetria opened to reveal the five most beautiful people I have seen. They seemed almost too beautiful. Like they came straight from Photoshop. There were three guys. One had dark brown hair was muscular and had his arm around a gorgeous blond girl. Then another pair came behind them. The guy was blonde and he looked like he smelt something irrestible and was holding back on not going for it. The blonde guy was holding hands with a pixie-like girl with spiky brown hair. Then there was a loner. The last one to come in was a guy with a chiseled jaw and bronze hair. He was looking at me with frustration and curiosity. I turned away, too shy for my own good. But they all had chalk white skin and had golden eyes.

"Who are the people that just walked in?" I asked Jessica knowing she would know everybody.

"They are the Cullen's. Well three of them are anyway. The guys are Emmet and Edward, they are Cullen's. And then there is Jasper, a Hale. He is Rosalie's twin. The twins are the blond ones. Then the rest are Cullen's. The other girl is Alice. Weird girl. They live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife." Jessica replied like she had all their information in her back pocket and had it memorized. Kinda creepy if you ask me. They all have old-fashioned names. My great-uncle's name is Emmet. Never met him but I think he died in the 80's.

"They all look...clean-cut." I said but mentally said _all of them but Edward. Hey you! Take a shower and iron your clothes. You look like a rich kid that just kicked to the streets._ "And I guess you could say pretty." I said. I looked over to Edward and he had a confused look on his face. I smirked at that. I love confusing people. It was my specailty.

"You could say that. But that is the understatement of the century Luna. They are beautiful! But they are all together," Jessica said crossing two of her fingers. I looked over at Edward and his confused look turned to a smirk," Emmet is with Rosalie and Jasper is with Alice." That leaves Edward all alone. Just to get another reaction out of him I thought, _Is it annoying living in a house full of couples when you are single? _His reaction was to talk to his family. His lips were moving faster than I thought they could go for him to talk coherently.

I then heard a male voice that was like velvet in my mind, _Yes, it is. How is it that I can only hear you when you talk to me and you can hear me when I talk to you through my mind? _He catches on fast. I think it would be kinda hard to have two conversations going at the same time. That and I real don't want to talk about it here. I've only been here for four fucking hours and I have already met a person that has figured me out! It was my fault too. Grr! I could punch myself right now.

_Meet me in the parking lot. We'll talk there. _I thought to him. I got up and told an excuse to the people that I was sitting with and went out the cafeteria doors. I looked over my shoulder to see Edward looked up at me with wide eyes. I smirked and turned my headed back around. When I was a little bit down the hall I heard footfalls behind me.

**EPOV**

When I walked into lunchroom, the first thing I saw was a head of flaming red hair. I looked towards to have vibrant grey-green eyes look at me and then look away. Those eyes had a depth that I couldn't read.

Once I sat down at my table with my family, I turned and looked at the girl with the unreadable eyes. I tried to hear her but there was nothing. I heard everyone aroung her but not her. That is justing annoying and frustrating. I heard Jessica give the low down on my family and me. Jessica's annoying and nasely voice said, " Why is Edward staring at her and not me? He should be staring at me! She isn't _that _pretty. I'm the hottest..." I stopped listening after that. Her pep talks always make her sound even more like the whore she is.

Those green eyes met my golden ones once again. I looked away in embarrassment. I could feel her gaze on me still.

_Hey you! Take a shower and iron your clothes. You look like a rich kid that just got kicked out onto the streets. _

Was that her? I'm guessing it is because I haven't heard that voice before. Her beautiful voice had a hint of sarcasism, but not much. Do I really look like that? Alice must have heard her because she started laughing at me.

"Edward. You just got ponned." I glared at her. She's right though. I turned my head agin.

"What happened?" I heard Emmet ask.

"The new girl thought that Edward looked like a rich kid that got kicked out onto the streets and that he needed to take a shower and iron his clothes." Alice and everyone else laughed.

"Edward you did get ponned!" Emmet said.

"Thank you Captain Obvious." I muttered under my breath.

_Is it annoying living in a house full of couples when you are single? _

Alice heard that too.

"I've only heard two thoughts from her and they were both like she was thinking them to me." I stated to no one in particular.

"That's weird. See if it works the other way around." Emmet suggested. Good idea.

_Yes, it is. How is it that I can only hear you when you talk to me and you can hear me when I talk to you through my mind? _I thought to her. I was honestly curious. I have never met anyone like her. It took her minute to reply but when she did it surprised me.

_Meet me in the parking lot. We'll talk there. _

"Go!" exclaimed Alice.

"I don't know." I said.

"Look she is walking away right now." I turned and sure enough she was walking away. Her hips swaying as she did so. She turned to look at me and smirked. I widen my eyes. She turned back around and out the door. Without another word I ran, human speed, to catch up to her.

**LPOV**

We got to the parking lot in a matter of minutes. I stopped by my car and turned around to see him on my heels. He was looking down and didn't see my stop so ran into me. When he ran into me it was like a ton of bricks hit me. I didn't fall, thank God.

"Sorry." He muttered. "So, are you going to answer my question?"

"Yes." Way to be blunt, I thought to myself. " I can communicate through my mind and people can communicate back. It is quite simple if you think about. What did you mean when you said that you could _only_ hear me when I talk like that?" He gave me a crooked smile that almost made my knees weak.

"I was hoping you wouldn't catch that."

"I'm an obseverant person." I say with a smile.

"Well, I can read minds. Not as selective as you though. I can hear everything." That is awesome! I bet that is why he smirked when Jessica said he was beautiful.

"I bet you like the part when all the ladies think you are beautiful, don't cha?"

"It gets a little awkward and a great self-esteem builder. So, I yes. You could say I like that part." The bell rang then. "Where do you go to next?"

"French 3 with Mrs. Landes . And you?"

"Same. I'll walk you to class."

As we were walking to the doors he asked, "Was that Mustang your car?" I smiled at that.

"Yeah. Charlie got it for me as a homecoming present. I like it." I said looking back at it.

"Whose Charlie?" Edward asked. How could he not know who my father is? We don't look anything alike, I'll give him that, but it is a small town I thought everybody would know by now. Charlie has brown hair and eyes and has an angular nose while I have red-brown hair (more red than brown) and pale green eyes and a button nose. I look a lot like my mom.

"He's my dad."

"Wait. Is your dad the police cheif, Charlie?" He said with his brows furrowed.

"Yeah. Luna Swan has made an appearance after three years of hiding in Illinois."

"Cool." Edward said as he opened the door to the school for me. "Where in Illinois?"

"Small town in northwestern Illinois. Probably never heard of it."

"Try me."

"Morrison. We won state in football last year but that is the only thing that has ever put Morrison on the map."

"I've been there. For five minutes though. We travelled through. It has probably changed a lot since I've been there."

"I highly doubt that. Morrison doesn't change. We may renew or built one thing on the outskirts but that is seldom."

"That sounds a lot like Forks."

"Morrison doesn't get as much rain." I smiled. He smiled too. A croocked smile that made me weak in the knees. We were at the door and he opened the door for me and waved his hand to gesture for my to go in first. I mock curtsied and said, "Thank-you kind sir."

"Your welcome, m'lady." He smiled that smile again. That smile that I have to get used to or else I might fall and injure myself even more than I already have in the past.

I looked up to see a lot of people staring. Thanks for making me feel self concious people. _They are staring._ I thought to Edward.

_Might as well get used to it if you are going to hang around me. I get this on a daily basis. _

_Maybe I'll just hanging out with you then_. I looked up at Edward he looked at me with wide eyes and raised eyebrows. He took that seriously. _I was being sarcastic. _His whole face brightened. Wow, I had a big effect on him. Never had that happen before.

_Good. Cause' I like hanging out with you. _I smiled at that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I had a blonde moment. That is why this chapter was not put up yesterday. I accidently turned the wifi off on my laptop. It took me a day to figure that day. Grr. Now that that blonde moment is out of the way I will let you chapter 2. Review! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but I d oown Luna. :)**

**EPOV **

Luna is weird. A good weird, but still weird. Her mind-talking thing is cool and her scent... Hmmm. Her scent is amazing. Pinapples and vanilla. I hadn't smelled anything like her. I can't believe I didn't notice it before! Well, she didin't step in front of a fan that was pointed directly at me and stand there looking at me. That would have totally gotten my attention.

On A days, we have French 3 and Trig together. When we first walked into Trig we sat down next to each other and she thought to me _I will cheat off you in the class so you might as well give in now so I don't pester you during class. I want good grades. _She looked over at me and just shrugged. I like how she was blunt but wasn't too like Emmet could be sometimes. Emmet has no mouth filter.

I drove my evil little pixie of a sister, Alice, home and all she could think about was Luna and how she could already see us together. Then she had to vocalize it and say, " EDWARD HAS A GIRLFRIEND!" Which I don't. She would repeat this over and over again. I'm surprised I didn't break the steering wheel I was gripping it so hard so I wouldn't lash out at her. I seething with anger. Jasper was in the car too and he tried calming me down to no avail.

"ALICE!" I yelled at her. She stopped yelling, thank God. I could only take her Glochenspiel voice for so long. " I do not have a girlfriend. But, if you are referring to Luna then she is my friend."

"Uh-huh. You just keep saying that to yourself." She turned and looked out the window and all to see was pine trees in a blur.

**LPOV**

**E**dward and I had a lot of conversations using our abilities. I would ask what Jessica thought about me hanging out with him and he said that she **did not** like it. She thought her and Edward should be a couple. Like that'll ever happen.

When I got home Charlie wasn't there so I made a bagel and went upstairs. Upstairs is my room that I adore. It has a queen size bed and a TV with DirectTV, which is useless with all the rain. But I do have my beloved laptop. That laptop gets a work out everyday. I'm on it non-stop.

I check my email to see I have two that are unread. Both are from my mom. Ugh. I click on the first.

**_Luna! How was your first day of school? Did you see about the volleyball team? I miss you so much! So does Phil. I almost done packing but I can't find that one shirt that I like but You used to wear, you know what I'm talking about. Is it raining? Of course it is raining, it is Forks. Write back soon! Mom_**

The next one said:

**_Luna! Why haven't you written back yet! I want to know everything! I still can't find the shirt. Write back now. Mom_**

Well fine then I will write back now.

**_Hey mom. I haven't been here long enough to write you back so chill. I was too... preoccupied to see about the volleyball team. I look tomorrow. I know what shirt you are talking about. I have it with me because it is MY shirt. Get your own. Frist day was fine. I only have four calsses a day it is awesome which means less homework! But I got four different classes tomorrow. I got a friend to show me around so it is cool. Bye mom._**

I love volleyball. I am a setter and an outside hitter. I hope they have another setter so I can actually hit the ball. I got a mean spike. I hope they have a team.

I have Trig and French homework. Probably because I had Edward in both classes. He is very distracting. Edward has bronze hair that is messy beyond belief but is still sexy. His eyes are like pools of honey. I haven't seen any like them. He is lean and muscular. You could notice some of his six pack through his shirt today. Yummy. His features are angular and handsome. He is the handsomest boy I have ever met. But he seems more of a friend to me.

I hadn't gotten any French done because of that little photo of Edward in my mind. I heard my dad come through the door.

"Luna" he yelled. He couldn't hear me if I yelled back so I climbed off the bed and headed down stairs.

_Yeah, Dad? _I thought.

_What do you want for dinner? _He thought back. I hate being asked that question.

_I'll go make us some spaghetti._ That's about the only thing I can make next to BLT's.

After dinner, an awkward one at that, I went back upstairs did my homework. It was nearing 10:30 when I was done. Given that half of that was spent on thinking about things other than French and Trig.

I went to bed then because of the fiasco this morning and slept a dreamless sleep.

**EPOV**

I can't stop thinking about Luna. She is so different from everyone else. When I think about her her scent infiltrates my nose. Which makes me thristy. This is the worst part of being a vampire. Thinking about someone you like then be worried about your control around them. Sometimes I wish that I had died that night in Chicago. Then people that I killed when I was a newborn would get to live out the rest of their lives and their family's hadn't had to grieve at that point. My first kill is something that will haunt me for the rest of my exsistance.

_Flashback_

_I woke to see everything around me. I could see the dew drops on the leaves 5 feet away from me. It was beautiful to say the least. I got up and saw a man of aorund thirty it seemed with blonde hair and alabaster skin. His golden eyes found mine. _

_"He's awake." The man said. But his mouth didn't move. Weird._

_"Do I know you?" I asked in a confused voice because I am very confused. I don't know where I am or who he is or why I see everything. _

_"No, child. I was your doctor but you were dying so I turned you." Turned me? I don't get it. Then I could feel a burn in the back of throat felt like hunger. A hunger for blood. _

_"I wonder if he is thristy?" The man said. _

_"Yes, I am thristy. Do you have any water?" _

_"I didn't ask you if you were thirsty." the man said. _

_"Uh. Yes you did. I heard you." How can the man not know if he said something. It takes 72 to muscles to speak. You would think he would know. _

_"Did you hear this." _

_"Of course I said heard it. You said it." I was getting agitated. I was a thristy agitated person. _

_"I didn't say it, I thought it." WHAT? "It would seem that you can read minds." Holy shit, dude. I just looked at him awestruck. "Didn't you say you were thristy?" I could only nod at that. I didn't seem that I could talk with this new information. _

_"I guess this will be your first hunt." Hunt? "Follow me." And so I did. He started to run. He was running so fast he was a blur. So I ran with all my might. I was neck and neck with the man. _

_The run was envigorating. I was jumping over logs and darting in and out of tree lines. It was amazing until the scent of strawberries and freesia invaded the air. The back of my throught burned again. I had no control. The monster within me was coming out. I ran towards the scent and saw a brunette woman by the stream. She smelled so good. I couldn't resist. I flashed towards and bit into her neck. She didn't even have time to scream before she was drained of blood. I felt a tug on my shirt. I turned around to see the man that I was runnung with. I don't even know his name. _

_"Edward. We don't drink humans!"_

_"But she smelt so good." I said to him. Not knowing what was the matter. Looking down I could see that I was still holding the lifeless body a young woman that would have lived on to do great things, had I not killed her. This thought disgusted me. I did no want to do this again and ruin the lives of people. But she tasted so good... _

_"Edward. My coven drinks animal blood. If you want to stay with me you will have to start with animal blood." I had no where else to go so I might as well stay with him. But I should really know his name. _

_"Well if I'm going to stay with you, you will have to tell me your name." He smiled at this. _

_"So, you are going to stay?" He asked with hope in his voice._

_"Only if you tell me your name." I retorted. Why won't this guy tell me his name?_

_"Carlisle." Finally. _

_End flashback_

I slipped up many times more after that, but none in the past 85 years. I am proud of that. But Luna might just throw all that hard work away because she smells so good. I can already feel my eyes grow darker. I need to hunt before I see her again.

**I think you know who the brunette woman is. Well if you can't figure it out I will tell you. It was ... BELLA! Evil, I know. But I kinda don't really sorta like her. So I had to kill her. So review for my plz! I have half of chapter 3 done so it should be put up soon. Until next chapter...**


	3. Chapter 3

**LPOV**

Edward wasn't at school today. Which left me with his hyperactive sister named Alice. When he first saw me she ran up and hugged me saying we would be best friends forever. She was always be my side, showing me around the school, and even letting me sit by her at lunch. During lunch I felt like somebody was shooting my glares of hatred. If you guessed that Jessica and the Hoe Crew were behind those looks then you were correct.

"Why is Jessica glaring are you?" Alice asked once we sat down.

"Probably because it is only my second day I already 'stole her man' as so eloquently put before school today."

"Who is 'her man'?" I raised my eyebrow at her.

"It isn't that hard to figure out. Who was I hanging around yesterday who isn't here today?" It looked like a lightbulb went off in her head.

"Oh! She thinks that Edward is her man? If so, she is sadly mistaken my friend." Alice said finally getting what I was saying. Why am I so confusing to people?

"It seems like her posse is glaring at you too." Jasper said with a hint of southern drawl.

"Oh. The Hoe Crew?" I asked.

"Who is the Hoe Crew?" Jasper asked.

"It is what I nicknamed Jessica and her friends. It seems fitting from what I seen." I said shrugging.

"You make great nickmanes, Luna? What should your be?" Emmet said. I know he would name me like Luna-Lu so I thought to him, _If you name me somthing that a five year old is named I will get my chainsaw. _I looked directly at him and narrowed my eyes at him. He smirked but I could see the hint of fear in his eyes. "How about we just leave Luna as Luna and not give her a nickname." he said. I smiled in satisfaction.

"What do you mean? You always give people nicknames." Rosalie said.

"Well, Luna is short as it is and I can't think of any." Rosalie cocked a eyebrow not buying it.

"What did she say?" Rosalie asked knowing that I would use my power on this.

"She said if I named her something that a five year old is named then she would get her chainsaw." He said in a defeated tone and lowered his head. All of us started laughing except Emmet who looked mad for laughing at him when he was being serious. Rosalie raised her hand for a high-five and I obliged. Her skin was pleasantly cold.

"Think we will get along great. I make threats all the time." Rosalie said. That caught me off gaurd. It seems that I have another friend.

"I do that threat all the time. When somebody didn't believe me I went and got it, then turned it on. I scared the crap out of them."

"Who did you do it to.?" Rose asked.

"This guy wouldn't leave me alone. He was really creepy. He was kinda like MIke Newton always setting up scenerios where he would ask me out and I would say yes."

"Wait, Newton actually does that?" Emmet asked.

"Duh. Why else would he stare at somebody for so long?" I asked. Emmet just shrugged. "Back to the story. So when he tried to ask me out I said I would get my chainsaw. He said no you wouldn't. I went to my car and got my chainsaw out of the trunk and pulled it out. I walked toward him turning it on as I went. He widened his eyes and ran like a bat out of hell. It was hilarious." Rose had a look of satifastion on her face.

"You go girl!" Alice said.

"Why did you have a chainsaw in the trunk of your car?" Emmet asked.

"For this purpose only. So people would think I was serious and go away." Emmet looked llike he didn't believe me. "You don't believe me." I stated.

"No. I don't." Emmet said.

" I'll prove it to you. Follow me out to my car." I got up and so did everyone else. Emmet had a cocky smile on his face. "Why you smiling?" I asked him.

"I know you don't have a chainsaw in your trunk so this is pretty funny that you go to all this trouble when you don't have one." I shook my head at him.

I popped the trunk when we go to my car.  
"Nice car." Rose said.

"Thanks. I really like it. Especailly when I go really fast in it." I said. I open my trunk and lifted up my Craftsman chainsaw. I turned around and showed Emmet. "Believe me now." He had his eyebrows raised and mouth agaped. I love it when I did this to people. It shows people that they shouldn't judge people. Then his cocky smile cames back. You can only have these moment so long.

"I bet it doesn't have the chain on it." He said. I pulled off the plastic orange cover off the chain.

"How about now?" I asked. No response. I thought so.

"I can make it go faster." Rose said.

"What the car or the chainsaw?" I asked.

"The car, dummy." She hada smile on her beautiful face.

"That would be awesome. Could you do it today? Since it is Friday, I have nothing to do over the weekend." I asked hopeful. I would love to go faster. The adreniline rush is awesome.

"Yeah, sure. Just follow us." Yes! I can't wait.

"Where do you go next?" Alice asked.

"Uh..." I pulled out my schedule."Creative writing."

"I go there next to." Jasper said.

"Cool." The bell rang. "We gotta go." I just followed Japser because I have no idea where we were going.

**EPOV**

I heard two cars pull into the driveway. Two? I thought they all took Em's Jeep? I look out my window to see Em's Jeep and Luna's Mustang. Wait, LUNA'S MUSTANG! What is she doing here? I ran vampire speed down to the garage.

"Hey Edward." Luna said.

"Hey. What are you doing?" I tried to say in a cheery voice. I guess it worked.

"Oh. Rosalie is going to make my car go faster."

"Call me Rose please." Rose said. When did they become friends?

"Okay, _Rose." _She said Rose in a exaggerated voice.

"I have to go change so just go inside and wait for me." Rose said. She then walked into the house. She was squeling in her mind the whole way there.

I gestured my hand for her to go ahead and into the house. She jogged ahead and into the house. As she jogged by her scent washed over me. Oh, how she smelled so good. I followed her in, resisting the urge to bite her there.

_Where should I put my stuff? _ Luna thought to me. I love how we talk like this. It gives us more privacy and it is easier for me.

_Kitchen counter. _I thought back. _Want something to drink?_ I was trying to be hospitable. But I haven't done it in a long while. I'm a little rusty.

_Sure. What do you got?_ She put he bag on the counter and leaned into to it, making her clevege a bit more noticable. Was she trying to tempt me? I couldn't help but look down. She noticed and looked down. She pulled her shirt up to cover it. _My eyes are up here, perv._ She thought raising her two fingers to be infront of her eyes.

_Sorry. I couldn't help it. Uh... We have water,and soda, and milk. _I thought.

_Water. I don't like soda. _

_Really? I thought everyone liked soda? _I have never met a human who didn't like soda. Then again, I don't meet many humans. Or talk to them to know they don't like soda. She was a special one.

_I'm not everyone. _She thought back. She was right. She wasn't everyone. If she was then I wouldn't be attracted to her. I got her a water and sat on a stool next to her. _Thank you. _ I just nodded. Rose then came flying down the stairs. My time with Luna cut short.

"Let's go." Rose said. Luna followed and waved to me. I waved back. When she was gone it felt like a part of me went with her. Why is that? I really don't like the feeling. I will have to talk to Carlisle.


End file.
